deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Cthulhu vs Destoroyah
Cthulhu was no match for Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, but could he have a chance of killing Destoroyah, one of Godzilla's most fearsome foes. Cthulhu, The Great Old One vs Destoroyah, the Devilish Spawn of the Oxygen Destroyer Notes Cthulhu will be the same as he was in the original Godzilla (Heisei) vs Cthulhu battle. CthulhuEdit CharacteristicsEdit *Height: 150 meters (In this fight) Powers and AbilitiesEdit *'Immortality: '''Cthulhu is a God and one of the Great Old Ones. Therefore, he is immortal and cannot die of aging. *'Strength: Being a Gigantic Creature, Cthulhu is incredibly strong. *'Flight: '''With his giant Wings, Cthulhu is capable of flight. *'Intelligence: 'Cthulhu is nearly omniscient as he knowns everything that goes on in the Universe at once. *'Psychic Powers: 'Cthulhu can communicate through Minds and Dreams with Telepathy. He can also take over minds, manipulate minds or drive his victims insane though some with a strong will can resist it. Destoroyah Characteristics *Height: 120 meters *Length: 230 meters *Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities *'Strength: Being a Giant Monster, Destoroyah is vastly strong, easily able to lift Godzilla Junior who weighs 15,000 tons. *'Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''Destoroyah can blast a Micro-Oxygen Beam, capable of injuring Godzilla and killing a weakened Godzilla Junior. *'Durability: Destoroyah is incredibly durable and capable of withstanding Godzilla's powerful Red Spiral Ray. *'''Destoroyah can break apart into lesser Creatures and recombine. These Creatures are capable of attacking with Claw like appendages and a weaker Micro-Oxygen Beam *'Laser Horn: '''Destoroyah can use his horn as a laser weapon capable of slashing and piercing powerful creatures like Godzilla. *'Flight''' Votes Voting ends on 12th October 2015 Battle Cthulhu flew into the city of Tokyo. It was night, but the city was very lively. "So" Cthulhu said. "This is the human world. How inferior." Cthulhu would not destroy or go on a rampage in this place, but suddenly a laser beam blasted Cthulhu in the back. Cthulhu roared and turned to his attacker. Destoroyah! Destoroyah came down from the sky that he was flying through and roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu scoffed. "Bring it on fool. I will enjoy this." Destoroyah flew at Cthulhu and pushed him back. Cthulhu slashed at Destoroyah's stomach and the Spawn of Satan screamed. Destoroyah's tail grabbed onto Cthulhu's arm, but Cthulhu pulled Destoroyah out of his course, swung him around and the sent him flying into a Skyscraper, collapsing on top of him. Cthulhu walked towards the wreckage and then a blast of laser came out of the rubble and struck Cthulhu. Destoroyah came out of the rubble and roared. Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah in the face, grabbed Destoroyah's arm and threw him up into the sky. But, Destororyah flew over Cthulhu and blasted him with his Micro-Oxygen beam. Cthulhu stumbled back. Destoroyah smashed into Cthulhu who fell to the ground. Destoroyah landed down and roared at Cthulhu, who got up, furious. "You miserable freak! Prepare to die!" Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah's chest, pushed him back and punched Destoroyah straight in the face. Destoroyah roared and slashed Cthulhu with his Laser Horn. Cthulhu screamed and flew up into the sky and fell down onto Destoroyah. Cthulhu then grabbed Destoroyah by the face and lifted him up. Destoroyah roared and blasted Cthulhu, who tried to resist. Cthulhu had had enough. He pierced Destoroyah in the stomach and brought his claw through Destoroyah's Stomach. Destoroyah roared in pain. He had been killed. Cthulhu threw Destoroyah to the floor. He was the winner. Expert's Opinion While Destoroyah was a much deadlier fighter, Cthulhu's intelligence won him the fight. Destoroyah is not as intelligent as Godzilla and far less experienced, so Cthulhu was able to overcome him. Category:Blog posts